The New Breed
by hawkstar2
Summary: A new breed of Erasers captures Max in the dead of night, but they didn't even stir the flock! How did they manage to do that? And what is in store for Max away from the flock?
1. Sneak Attack

Okay, well, I don't really know how well this'll turn out, but I want to thank all who commented on my first story

**I know this sort of thing has been done a million times, but I wanted to give it a whirl. Anyways, I want to thank all who commented on my first story! You all encouraged me and helped me so much!! Thank you all! Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters, that's James Patterson. **

Post MR4, Pre MR 5…

Chapter One: Sneak Attack

Max POV

Sitting first watch really isn't that bad. Everyone is winding down, so you don't have to be _really_ extra quiet…at first anyways.

My watch goes from ten to three. In which time I have more than enough to think about, and with regular, mostly unwanted, visits from my lovely Voice in my head, I tend to get some arguing in as well.

_"What now, Max? Are you just going to fly around until something comes to mind?"_

See? What'd I tell ya?

_"You know what? That actually sounds like a great idea!"_

_"This isn't funny, Maximum. You were created and live for—,"_

_"I know, I know, saving the freaking world. Well, here's a newsflash: I don't know how!!"_

_"Do what seems right."_

"Would you make up your freaking mind!? First you criticize me for not having a plan, then 'Do what seems right'!!"

I heard someone stir in their sleep and look over to see Fang staring at me.

"Crap, I was screaming again, wasn't I?"

He nodded, then sat up and stretched. "Do you want me to take over? You've had a lot of stress on you lately."

"Not anymore than you, and no, I'm fine, you still have another hour and a half of sleep, get to it."

Fang shrugged and laid back down on his side. None of the rest of the flock seemed disturbed, thankfully. Gazzy and Angel were sleeping next to each other, with Total on Angel's stomach. Nudge and Iggy were asleep on the other side of the small fire, and Fang was of course next to me.

Sitting and staring motionless into the dark woody night is actually a lot more amusing than most give it credit for. Of course with my higher-than-normal hearing and my raptor vision, I could see and hear a lot more of the nightlife, but it was still fun nonetheless.

Three o'clock rolls around and I nudge Fang to get him up for his watch.

"'Night." I mumble as I walk past him and lay down.

"'Night, hey, try not to scream too much tonight, 'kay?" he says with a smart aleck Fang smirk.

I flip him the bird and lay down.

As I slept, I dreamt about the School, terrible, horrible memories came flooding back. Then, I was jerked awake.

"We got her." I could make out of the growls.

Erasers. And lots of them.

I kicked my captor in his shin, but it did no good; he pulled out a blade and held it to my throat, his foul scent reeked the general area as he applied a piece of duct tape to my mouth and tightened the airplane cables on my body. I was struggling though, and it just made it all the much worse for me.

I looked over to where Fang was sitting watch, he seemed to be fast asleep, until I realized that his hands were tied behind his back and a trickle of blood slid down from his lip. As I was being carried away I saw the rest of my flock were tied up as well.

We were about fifteen feet from the camp when I cracked my head against the Eraser's neck, causing him to howl in pain.

And my plan worked.

Fang jumped up and snapped out of his ropes in no time at all. Gazzy jumped up, then thought better of it and stayed behind with Angel. Nudge untied Iggy and he reached into his pocket for a weapon of choice.

"MAX!" Fang screamed as he ran toward me at full speed.

But an Eraser was faster. Ten of them in fact. I heard the sickening crunch of Nudge's nose breaking as it made contact with an Eraser's boot. Five more of them went back to take on Gazzy and Angel. Iggy was hit immediately, not only were we in a different terrain, they'd all just woken up.

But Fang kicked two in the throat, and made enough yardage to get up behind me close enough that he grabbed a hold of the Eraser's arm.

I was slung like a rag doll onto his shoulder as he pulled his machete around his side.

A half a second later I heard Fang howl in pain as the long knife flew across his hands and arms where he was holding on to the wretched beast.

Blood flew everywhere and colored the shirt of the Eraser and my pant legs.

But Fang still held on. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he was able to throw a wide-swing punch directly into the Eraser's ear, definitely echoing everything around him.

Then Fang's eyes started to get dazed. His blood-loss was maximum. I kicked and squirmed as much as possible, trying to get out of this beast's arms and help my flock.

The other ten Erasers came trotting up behind us after they'd taken care of the flock. My captor looked down at a now crumpled over Fang, and then barked orders for the rest of his troops to head back; they were done here.

The airplane cables they had me tied up with were not giving way, and the duct tape was tight around my head, touching my hair and probably going to hurt like hell when I get it ripped out, but I managed to scream, just enough from my throat to make Fang look up.

He wasn't dead.

I saw his lips mouth my name, and then I saw the pool of blood that he was kneeling in, like a dark lake. Then, a black bag went over my face and the world was darker than the night, leaving me with two questions: where was I going and how did they sneak up on us like that?

**A/N: Yay! Chapter One!! Okay, well, please review and tell me what you thought! It's really late where I am and I have to get up early, so this is all for now. I'll try to update soon, but school is starting in two days, so I'll be busy… thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!!**


	2. A Whole New Breed of Mutants, sorta

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters; I do however own the story plot and Lucas

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters; I do however own the story plot and Lucas!

Chapter Two: A Whole New Breed of Mutants, sorta.

Max POV

Where the hell am I?

Oh, yeah, I'm back where we all started: the School.

Back in the freaking dog crates, with the antiseptic smell all around me. But this time I get a room all to myself, lucky me huh? They're starting to appreciate privacy!

I try and remember the last night. From what I could recall, we were somehow ambushed by a group of Erasers. And the flock tried their hardest to get to me. _Me_, their _leader_. Fang ran fast enough to avoid the incoming Erasers, but got seriously injured in the process. I looked down at my pant legs and saw the bloodstains from Fang, and got tears in my eyes. How much blood had he lost? Was he dead? Would the rest of the flock be okay? How had the Erasers snuck up on us? And how they tracked us down was unknown to me either. But something gave me the feeling I was about to find out.

My room had no windows, so time is about as much to me as a grain of salt, but sooner or later a whitecoat entered my room with a clipboard.

"Hello, um, Maximum?"

"Hello, um, dog breath?"

The guy was a little startled; apparently word hadn't gotten around of my insubordination yet.

"Uh, come with me please."

"Hm, how about no? Unless you can tell me what the hell I'm doing here, then it's no go buster!"

The guy took out a needle, great, sleeping drugs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to come to this." He said solemnly.

"If you stick me with that I'll kick your scrawny butt!" I screamed.

Shoving myself to the back of the crate, I braced my feet against the door, that way if he opened it he'd be slung backwards.

"Really, I just want to help you. You are probably going to find out about the new breed if you just cooperate."

"Oh yeah! How many times have I heard that one? 'I just want to help you,' pfft! If you want to help me, then get me out of here!"

"That's what I was trying to do!"

"I mean out of this cesspit your moron!"

The guy set down his clipboard and needle and leaned down to the front of the cage. It was then that I realized that he was really young for a whitecoat, probably twenty or so. I was taken aback.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one, how old are you?"

"I dunno, and it's none of you business! Doesn't it say anything about me on that clipboard of yours?"

"Um."

"Well! I'm shocked! After all the time that I've spent here and they can't even give me a few sheets on a clipboard." I said sarcastically.

His nametag said Lucas; he was tall, blond, and a whitecoat.

"Uh, well, a couple other of the scientists wanted to talk to you."

"If they do anything to me, you'd better hope that you aren't my caretaker anymore, cause I'll take you out. I'll cooperate with you this ONE time, and only because I want to spit in their faces and find out what happened to my flock."

Lucas looked relieved; he put the cap back on the needle and wheeled the lead wheelchair over next to my crate. Cautiously opening my door, he stood back and waited for me to come out.

For a second I thought about jumping and scaring the daylights out of him.

But I'm a princess, not, but I didn't want to be stuck with that blasted needle, so I climbed out and sat in the chair while he strapped me in. I looked sideways out of the corner of my eye and I actually saw what looked like regret in his eyes.

Or it could be that he was scared to death, I wouldn't blame him if he was.

He wheeled me out into the hallway, where the sun came into the windows brightly and almost blinded me. It looked to be almost three in the afternoon, and I realized that I was starving.

Around another corner and into a conference room is where we halted. A long table sat in front of me with six whitecoats sitting at it. Lucas stayed behind me, needle drawn.

The head chump spoke first.

"So, this is the legendary Maximum Ride…"

"Yep that's me! I didn't know I was a legend, and you still didn't give this poor guy behind me an info sheet?"

"Silence, you speak when you're spoken to. Moving on, we were surprised by the struggle your friends put up."

"Yeah, they're pretty tough. Unlike you; you look like a pansy."

Dr. Chump shrugged this off and moved on. "Send in the subject."

I twisted my head around as best I could to see an Eraser walk into the room. All my senses went on high alert and I started struggling.

"This is the New Breed." Dr. Chump said.

"That was my captor."

"Yes, well, he is the head of the New Breed."

"I thought you all gave up on Erasers? Did the robots stop obeying you or something?" I said in a sympathetic voice.

"The robots didn't play up to par."

"Now we're going by golf terms?"

"Silence! If you want to know what will happen to you and your friends, then keep quiet!"

"Yes, Mr. Chump."

"Anyway, these are the New Breeds, they are two-hundred times stronger than the originals, and smarter as well. They have the stealthy experience of a SWAT member; therefore can catch a fly with toothpicks if they wanted. They have brains, but no conscience, in other words: they are merciless. They will do whatever they are told, and in great speed, I might add."

"You're sick." I said, staring straight into the dark eyes of Dr. Chump.

"Yes, well, I get that sometimes." He waved at Lucas, "Go ahead and take her back to her room." He seemed bored.

And I was pissed. "WHAT ABOUT MY FLOCK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME OR THEM?!"

As if he'd forgotten, Dr. Chump laughed evilly. "Oh, yes, I forgot. We'll leave your, uh, _flock_, alone if you cooperate with us. But only for that bargain. How about that?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Okay, but you'd better keep that promise, or it'll be ugly."

"Thank you Maximum, if I am anything, it's a man of my word."

"I'm sure you are." I muttered as Lucas pushed me into the hall and back to my room.

I crawled in my dog crate and curled into a ball in the corner.

_"Okay, so all I have to do to protect the flock is cooperate? Then that's exactly what I'll do."_

Lucas left the room and came back a little later with a plate of food and water.

"About time." I mumbled, but didn't move toward the offering.

"I'm sorry, Maximum."


	3. Disobeying the Leader

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Maximum Ride, yada yada yada, but I do own this story plot and Lucas

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Maximum Ride, yada yada yada, but I do own this story plot and Lucas.

Chapter Three: Disobeying the Leader.

Fang POV

Two months had passed since Max was kidnapped. We were flying over the School about five weeks ago, about to raise holy hell when Angel heard a warning from Max. She said not to come and get her, that the whitecoats would leave them alone if she cooperated. I pressed onward even though Angel's warning was stern. We made it within twenty feet of the building when a hoard of flying Erasers came up at us. We were forced to retreat and re-think our options.

But every time we tried to help Max, she told us that we couldn't. Something was wrong, and we all knew it.

We were now in the forests of California, my wounds barely healed at all. I pulled my knees up to my chest and gingerly wrapped my injured arms around them. I could barely move my left arm without the wound splitting open. And my right hand was useless almost; I barely moved it at all.

Wounds that reminded me of Max.

Wounds that were caused trying to save her, and failing miserably. I hated it. I still don't know how the Erasers snuck up on us like they did, but it worked. I was on first watch: Max's watch. Gazzy and Angel never left each other's side, and Total and Akila were like a packaged deal with them. Nudge stayed near Iggy, who stayed near me. None of us would admit it, but we were scared to death. And there was nothing that was keeping us away from each other.

I keep remembering the look in her eyes as the mutant beast carried her away. I'd never seen Max's eyes like that in my life. Not even when I split the flock because of Ari.

Now the flock was split again, and I blamed no one but myself. My heart has formed into a hard rock. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her. Never.

"Fang?"

I looked up to see Nudge standing next to me.

"Angel's shivering, is it okay if we could find a room or something? The fire's not helping either…"

I looked around the dense California forest, and then stood up, carefully because I'd lost so much blood in the last two months.

The rest of the flock was up at once and spread their wings and took flight. I stomped out the fire and carefully put my backpack on.

I was in such a daze that I hoped I'd be able to fly. But somehow, miraculously I did, and while the wind still stung my wounds, I soared a while until we landed at a Holiday Inn.

Luckily for us we were tall and looked about 18, so I was able to rent two rooms. Nudge and Angel went to the right and Gazzy and Iggy went to the room next to them, I was supposed to be with the boys, but told them to wait, I had to walk around and check the place out.

I didn't. I went to the roof.

The warm breeze of the day was nowhere to be found at night. I curled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them again. This time holding my shoulders too tightly and causing the home-done stitches to unfurl and I felt the warm liquid blood begin to soak the bandages.

But I didn't care. This was literally the only way I held myself together. Max wouldn't let us try and save her, but we were going to anyways. The past two months have been hell without her. I act tough around the little kids during the day, but I've gotten hardly any sleep.

I heaved another hard breath as I began to realize the pain in my arms. I didn't try and fix it; instead I clutched my shoulders tighter and sobbed hard. I felt like the world crashed on me the night I saw her eyes, full of fear and dread.

I loved her. How could I let this happen to her?

I let out another hard and painful sob, thankful that no one could hear me.

I couldn't close my eyes, all I saw was her beautiful face, laughing, yelling, smiling, disapproving, loving, motherly, lying, outspoken, confused, and so many more emotions that it held. Her hair whipping around her when she flew, her eyes alight when she was with them, flock. The look in her eyes sometimes when she looked at me.

It was too much to bear. I don't know how she carries this leader stuff on her shoulders.

I stare out at the moon and wipe my face. I was losing it, and too fast. We were going to rescue Max, whether she wanted us to or not.

I felt a rigor tremble quake through my body. I was either extremely cold, and couldn't distinguish it, more broken than I thought, or I'm still losing blood.

Or a combination of all three.

"Fang?"

Dammit.

I turned my head to see little Angel climbing out the window onto the rooftop and crawling next to me.

"I heard you, I got up to get a drink. Fang! Your arms!"

I looked down to see the dark shinning liquid covering the white bandages.

"It's okay. I just split it open again."

"Why haven't they healed yet? We're supposed to have good healing."

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied, and then tried to sit up and look strong, for her at least.

"You don't have to pretend, Fang. I miss her too."

A stray tear slid down my cheek as Angel curled up into my lap and laid her head on my shoulder, seemingly unaware of the blood covering me. I wrapped my arms around her and cried with her in the dead of night.

We love you Max, and we are all coming to get you, whether you like it or not.

**A/N: Yay! Thank you for the reviews!! I love them!! Chapter four will be up soon…**


	4. Tests

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters. I do however; own the plot line and Lucas.

Chapter Four: Tests

Max POV

Run a little more, Max, c'mon, this is the only way to keep them safe.

I'd been running my legs off on a treadmill for the past forty minutes.

But as long as it saved the flock was all that mattered to me.

The flock, it'd been two months since I'd seen them. They had tried to come for me a few times, I heard Angel sending reassuring thoughts into my head, but I declined them. I had to. I have to keep them safe.

"That's enough! Lucas, take her back."

I stopped running too soon and fell face-first onto the treadmill. My nose instantly bled, but I stood up anyway and cooperated. It was weird, me, Maximum Ride, cooperating with the whitecoats, but it was the least I could do.

The New Breeds were getting more advanced and smarter by the day. We had to pass the training ground every morning on our way to my torture.

Lucas trusted me pretty well by now, but I still didn't trust him. And I let this be known. Lately I've decided a nice rebellion would be to just cut my talking. I didn't say anything, and trust me: it was hard.

"Dinner's here, Max." Lucas said as he slid the mush into my cage.

"Why have you stopped talking?"

He was concerned, I could tell. But I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of winning.

I reached back and rubbed my sore back again. My wings were all but ripped out of me with yesterday's training, and where they went between my shoulder blades burned like a lit flame was held under it.

"Can I do anything to help you, Max?"

_Yeah, you can get me the hell out of here and blow this place to smithereens. _

I looked out of my cage to Lucas, I knew my eyes looked tired, because they were, I'd lost a lot of weight, and it wasn't helping with my health, in short, I looked like the coming of death.

"You should really eat, it'll help you keep your strength in the tests."

I looked down at the mush, not much had color in my opinion anymore. Yes, I could still see color and everything, but being around so many gray crap that it just dulled everything I saw. I undid and redid my braided, weak hair. My old wavy curls had gone out since being here, along with my dirty-blonde color. Now it was just flat, pale, and thin, too thin, just like me.

**A/N: Yet again, thank you, thank you, thank you for reviews!! Please tell me what you thought!!**


	5. Planning

**Disclaimer: same as always…**

Chapter Five: Planning

Flock POV

Fang leaned against the tree, re-wrapping his wounds for the second time in three hours.

Gazzy and Iggy were planning a big bomb attack on the School, something that would get them all out first, then blow the joint and get Max back safely.

Nudge was braiding Angel's hair while Angel sat and stroked Total and Akila.

"What if we could fuse a few of these wires and make it bigger?" Gazzy asked Iggy.

Iggy looked down at the two wires Gazzy held, the small clock they'd uncovered was a perfect base for the time bomb.

"I think we could do that, good idea." He praised Gazzy as he twisted the wires together.

Fang POV

"Angel?"

Angel looked up at me with her big blue eyes. _"Yes, Fang?"_ she sent me a thought, knowing that I wanted to talk about this in private.

_"Have you got anything from Max lately?"_

She hesitated, _"She's mostly blocking herself from me, or I can't reach her… But every once in a while she tells me that I need to tell everyone to stay away from the School."_

_"I'm proud of you, you're working really hard to do this long distance, thank you."_

_"No problem, Fang. I know how much you love her, and we all do."_

Ah, the glory of having a six-year-old mind reader…

_"Yeah, well, that's all. Thanks a lot."_

Angel smiled sweetly then turned back to Nudge and waited while she braided the rest of her blond hair.

"I'm getting food." I said, and then snapped my wings out before any of them could protest and flew up into the air. The wind cutting through my bandages stung, but I kept going. I had to get somewhere private, safe, alone.

I'm a wimp. Lord knows what Max is going through everyday, and here I am, not even able to sit with the flock because I'm so stressed.

We have to find a way to her, we have to. I flew a while until I was by a Cliffside; I landed and dangled my feet over the edge of the rock.

Jump?

No! No, no, no, no! I have to save Max!

I turned and punched the wall with my hands, remembering my right hand's cuts, I stopped and just plummeted it with my left, but after a while my left arm started stinging, so I leaned my forehead against it and waited for my bleeding to stop.

Naturally, I knew I had to apply pressure, so I twisted until my back was against the cave wall and slid down into a sitting position. I pressed hard on my arm, the longest and most painful of my cuts, until it stopped bleeding profusely.

Looking down at the blood reminded me of the night that I was beat to a pulp by Ari and Max was there to help with my wounds. I could remember her lips touching mine as she begged me not to "live and be okay."

I shook my head, but only to recall the night in the cave when we were looking for a place to settle down. We'd kissed then, too, and I thought it was all going to work out, and then she flew off. If only we'd stayed we wouldn't have had to worry about all the saving the world crap and now her missing.

I looked out at the setting sun and jumped back off the cliff, wings extended, and soared above a campground until I smelt bar-b-que, I quickly swooped into the campsite and grabbed a few hotdogs, hamburgers, and shish-kabobs.

I landed in the camp where the flock was and distributed dinner, keeping a kabob and a hotdog for myself. Angel had apparently collected berries while I was gone, so it held them over.

"Fang! Look at this!" Gazzy was jumping up and down pointing to a pile of goodies on the ground.

"Bombs." Iggy said, a little _too_ proudly.

"And lots of them, too!" Gazzy exclaimed.

I smiled. "Great job."

We're coming to the School, and they'd better be ready to rumble.

**A/N: Again thank you so much for the reviews!! It makes my day! I'll try to get another Chapter or maybe 2 up tonight, but I start school tomorrow morning and my dog just got back from having surgery, so I'll work around that! Thank you!!**


	6. The Voice

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, I don't own Maximum Ride, blah, blah, blah; I do however own Lucas and the plot

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by **_**now**_**, I don't own Maximum Ride, blah, blah, blah; I do however own Lucas and the plot!**

Enjoy! Thank you so much to all of you who come back and review my chapters!! That means so much!!

Chapter 6: The Voice

Max POV

In case you have to know, I _did_ eat the mush eventually. There wasn't much of a choice though, it was that or my shirt I was so hungry.

Speaking of eating—which by the way I'm still not speaking to the whitecoats, and it's really ticking them off—I've been trying to figure out what the New Breeds—whom I've dubbed Erasers 2.0—eat? A part of me, which happens to be a big part, doesn't want to find out what they eat…

Whenever I think of that, I remember the first set of Erasers "training" with the chimpanzees and hearing their tortured screams at night that still echo in my head.

It had to be late; I'd been sitting in my Home-Sweet-Crate for a while now. Along with the glorious dramatic loss of my weight and basically my sanity, I've lost a load of sleep. I think I was too used to the whole living on my own deal, because I've only been here now for three months and a day or two maybe, it's hard to keep track, but I already feel like it's been a lifetime.

I stretched my legs as far as they would go in the crate, which wasn't very far. Then I lay back against the back wall and stared into the darkness.

As usual, I thought of the flock. I thought of where they were and what they were doing. How much had they been able to do without me? I know I'm no saint, but I did provide a lot…

Then again, they still have Fang. My right-hand man, the person that knew me better than I actually knew myself most of the time.

I remembered Angel's sweet voice in my head as she tried to assure me that they were coming.

But I told her to leave.

I _had_ to.

_"Max, have you thought of trying to get out of here yet?"_

I jumped and nearly hit my head on the top of the crate at the sound of my Voice.

_"Hey, I thought you'd ran away with your tail between your legs."_

_"So you can talk to me, but not the scientists?"_

_"What's it concern _you_ any? If you would just be a little straighter with your freaking answers, I wouldn't be in this mess and the flock wouldn't be trying to risk their lives saving me!! For all I care, you can go to hell!"_

If I knew the Voice could show emotion, I thought I would've heard an exasperated sigh. But it can't, so it was just a long pause.

_"Yoo-hoo? What'd you run away again? Doesn't matter, you would've never helped me anyways. I can't believe how many migraines I get from you…"_

_"I'm still here, Max. And I will help you."_

_"Whatever, I can't trust anyone anymore."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Maximum."_

_"WHAT!?"_

No reply.

"DAMMIT! See! That's what I freaking mean! ARUGH!" I slammed my fist into the hard plastic of my crate in frustration.

Then I heard the door of my room open.

"Max? I thought I just hear you screaming?"

I peered through the darkness and saw Lucas.

He stared back, an unmoving shadow.

"Well?"

I stared back at him. Why the heck would I tell him anything?

Suddenly he un-hooked my cage and flung my door open.

"C'mon, I'm getting you out of here."

A/N: Okay, okay, okay!! I know, kind of a cliffy, but I think I can write more tonight, so your questions will soon be answered!! Yay! Please review!!


	7. We're Going In

**Disclaimer: Read last chapter's, and the chapter before that…. and so on…**

**Wow, I can't believe I'm already at chapter 7!! The ending is almost here!! Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to edit the stupid Disclaimer thing on the last chapter! Please Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: We're Going In

Fang POV

I threw my backpack over my shoulders and looked around at the flock. They were all ready and eager to go. The last few time that we'd tried to get Max, she sent us away, saying that she was 'alright.' Yeah, right. But we're going now. And we got bombs. So those Eraser scum aren't getting a snip off of any of us.

Angel POV

I should probably send Max a false note, that way she doesn't freak out. Maybe something along the lines of 'We're just gonna play this as it comes.' But I don't want her to think that we've forgotten her. If I remember correctly, she was on the third floor…

Flock POV

All five birdkids were lined up: Fang and Angel in the front, Iggy and the Gasman behind him, then Nudge taking up the rear. Fang turned and gave everyone a reassuring look, and then they all snapped out their wings and flew into the darkness and headed toward the School. They'd been staying about forty miles away on top of another cliff for a while while they formulated the plan.

If all worked out well, they'd blow enough high security places and holding cells up that the whitecoats would have no choice but to let all the experiments out. Since there was the almost certain guarantee that they would use the New Erasers as back-up, Angel was in the front to take them all down, mind power style.

After the experiments were out, all they'd have to do is find Max, which shouldn't be too hard, and get her out of there.

The Gasman and Iggy had made a deal with Fang though, that if they still had bombs left, they got to play with the cars and the explosives at the same time…

Fang POV

Here we come, Max, and this time, _I won't fail you_.

A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter, but it explains a little more, right? I'm writing 8, which is where something big happens!! Yay!


	8. Bait

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own the plot and Lucas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own the plot and Lucas. (Man, that's like, robotic now!)**

**I wanted to give a big thanks to kashiena!! You really encouraged me and I really appreciate the reviews! Thank you so much!!**

**Now without further ado, Chapter 8, the shocker…I guess? You tell me!**

Chapter Eight: Bait

Max POV

"C'mon, I'm getting you out of here." Lucas said, confidently.

Now I've heard some funny stuff in my life, but this defiantly topped the list.

I saw Lucas jump up and walk over to the corner where he got my lead chair.

"C'mon, Max, I could get you in this, and get you outside! I know all the codes to the doors. Come on, please! I know you don't trust me, and there's no real reason that I can blame you for that, but I heard the head director on the first day! When I first met you I knew you would be a handful, you know, when you called me dogbreath? And I know you have a group of bird children like you somewhere. All I want to do is help you. If you believe anything I say, please believe that! If I get fired, or whatever they do to me, I can get away! I don't know about you though! You're not speaking; you've been living in a _dog crate_ for crying out loud! Come on! Please, Max!"

I sat there in awe, no, now this topped the funny list. Why would I make the same mistake of trusting a whitecoat again?

But then again, if I got to see the flock, and they didn't get hurt in the process…

No! No! No! NO! I can't, I will not trust him.

I leaned back against my cage and looked at Lucas's pleading face on the other side of the door, which was still wide open.

Lucas went over to the main door, opened it, and looked out a few times, then shut it again.

"Max, they're going to get the morning patrol out soon, if you want to get out of here, then get your ass in the chair!"

I'd been talked down to plenty of times in my life by whitecoats, and every time it just made me want to kick _their_ Asses harder. But when Lucas said it like that, it almost intimidated me.

As if my body and mind were separated, I started to crawl towards the edge of the crate. Pulling myself into and upright position, Lucas came over to slip his arm around my shoulders and lower me into the chair. I wanted to fight him, and prove that I could move on my own, but I was beyond too weak to even try.

He didn't even attach the braces on me, just hit the buzzer and began to wheel me down the hall.

Fang POV

It's nearly sunrise, we got going this morning around four. My arm still hurts, but it's finally starting to scar over.

Flying south I come to truth of realization that I was going to see Max. _Today. _I couldn't help but smiling and getting a million butterflies in my stomach at once. I was going to see her again. Max, beautiful, strong, Max. _My_ Max.

Max POV

Lucas continued to roll me down the halls to the elevator, first opening the door with me behind him to make sure it was empty. Then we went from floor three all the way down to one. Apparently they don't have an elevator that reached the car lot from here.

As swiftly as he could without causing a scene to the sleeping patrolmen, Lucas pushed me past the doors that led to the training ground, and we were headed for the exit.

I was beginning to realize that I was going to see my flock again.

"Hey, you there!"

Oh no, oh God no.

"Stop where you are! Is that the subject?"

I felt the wheelchair stop; my back went ramrod straight and my senses on high alert. Lucas stood in front of the wheelchair defiantly.

"What do you mean, sir?" he asked in a clear, unshaken voice.

"Is that the subject for today's training? You know, that bait?"

Bait? I swallowed a lump in my throat that felt like my heart.

"Yes, yes, the bait." The man replied, Lucas was still silent, I heard his heart accelerate. "The New Breeds are going to try their hands and some different prey today. They've had enough of the ground and water, so the head director thought we should see how well their _wings_ are developing." The evil man continued with a laugh.

"Well, I don't see why you would need this specimen. It can barely speak, let alone fly." Lucas replied.

I bit my tongue.

I heard the other man's footsteps getting closer, loud _thunk, thunk, thunking_.

"Is that so, Lucas? Well, I guess we'll just see about that." the man hissed, then snapped his fingers.

From the corners of my eyes I could barely see the flash of two Eraser 2.0's as they ran around behind us and grabbed Lucas, causing him to scream in agony.

"Lucas!" I screamed, but the headman clamped his hand over my mouth and started to wheel me away to the training grounds. When I tried to struggle he snapped my braces in place, so I bit his hand.

"Ouch! You're going to pay for that, very soon."

"We'll just see about that." I replied, my own voice almost sounding strange to me. I hacked a big wad of spit on the man's chest and stared him down in his black, beady eyes.

He snarled and hit the big red button that opened the door.

Wheeling me out into the barely grassed, dark red, battlefield that they called training, he unbuckled me, which I returned with a landed punch straight at his nose with all my might.

Which was just about the rest of it at the same time.

The man smiled as he wiped the blood from his face, then, turning around to the door, ushered the New Breeds out.

With Lucas in their paws.

"No! No! He can't defend himself! Please! Don't bring him in on this!" I screamed and pleaded, which trust me I never do, as the New Breed took him out and threw him roughly on the ground by my feet.

They snarled, but I guess it was supposed to be a laugh, as they walked away.

The loudspeakers rumbled after I knelt down beside Lucas.

"Are you ready?" the headman's voice rang out.

I looked up to the School where he was posted and flipped him the bird.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. As soon as I find a way out of here, I promise, the minute I figure out how to get out of here, I'm taking you with me. Lucas?"

Lucas was barely conscious. I was barely fit.

The real truth: I might not be able to save either of us.

I looked around the steel-netted cage only to find not a single weak spot.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills, the last beautiful sunset we'd both ever see.

I heard a loud buzzer and looked over to the door on the other side of the field.

It opened, and out walked at least twenty, blood thirsty, merciless, Erasers.

**A/N: It's heating up!! I think the next chapter will be the last, if not it, then the one after that! Please review! Thank you!!**


	9. Untitled

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm really tired of writing these disclaimers! I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters. But I do own Lucas and this plot! Yay! I did it again!!**

Chapter Nine: Untitled

Max POV

My palms were sweating, my stomach growling, my head whirling. Lucas had just gummed up enough strength to be able to stand on his own, and I was about to collapse in his place.

"Mm, new stuff!" the head Eraser 2.0 said as he advanced towards us.

Fang POV

We were almost to the School, I looked over at the Gasman and Iggy, Gazzy pulled a bomb out of his pocket and grinned maniacally.

"Are we ready?" I almost screamed, but not quite.

Everyone pumped their fists in the air—everyone except little Angel.

"Angel what's wrong?" I flew over closer to her. Her face was blank, and I could tell she was getting something from Max. Suddenly her face twisted into agonizing pain.

Bad news from Max.

She looked at me with her eyes full of panic and dread, my heart leapt to my throat and I broke into a sweat.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I murmured, by this time we were hovering with everyone around us with puzzled expressions.

Angel's blue eyes were wide and terrified.

"We have to get there fast! Max is in the cage as bait for the New Erasers!" she shrieked.

In an instant every other pain on me was forgotten, my arms, hands, everything. If I could fly warp speed, I would, anything to get there as fast as I could. The others agreed it seemed and we flew off faster than we have ever flown toward the School, just about five miles ahead of us.

I saw the large, now metal re-enforced, netting that was the "training" ground. In the pit of the ground I saw my Maximum. Even from the air I could see her now wispy hair and thin figure.

The Gasman and Iggy flew up next to me.

"DROP THE BOMBS!" I did scream this time.

Max POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm going to die. I am really going to die this time. I stood no chance against these beasts. Not one chance. I knew I wasn't going to live long, but really? Fourteen years just isn't enough. Not in the slightest.

I looked over to Lucas standing next to me, arms out wide on one side of me to protect me. I wonder if I'd listened to him sooner if we'd gotten out safe?

I tried to snap out my wings, kind of instinct really to attempt to make myself seem bigger, but when I tried to flex the muscle, it gave out on me. My wing wouldn't even budge.

"I think we should toy with them a little. Just keep them on their toes." I heard the headman say from his intercom. The Eraser 2.0's eyes were hungry. They didn't want to wait, but were trained to nonetheless.

They stalked around us like they were sheepdogs around a herd of lambs. Growling, snapping, and acting like they were about to lunge a few times.

I tried to open my wings one more time when I heard a voice in my head.

_"MAX! WE'RE COMING DON'T WORRY!"_

No, no, NO! Not now! They didn't stand a chance against these beasts!

_"ANGEL! Baby, please! Listen to me! Don't come here! You'll be killed! Please, Baby!"_

I got one solid answer back. _"No."_

Then Angel's voice was gone as quick as it arrived, followed by the headman giving the Eraser 2.0's the okay to attack, and a yell I heard in the area, one that I only knew so well.

Fang POV

"They're moving in on her! Hurry!" I screamed.

No, Max. Please no, anything but this.

Gazzy POV

I looked down on the cage that I remembered all to well and saw Max and some guy in it, along with a hoard of the New Erasers.

"GO!" I screamed at Iggy as we both came upon the netting, and we let go of our bombs, which landed neatly in the same place, causing the biggest explosion I've ever seen. Iggy cackled with a look on his face like he actually saw the explosion himself.

Max POV

Before I could try and take in what direction Fang's voice came from, shards of metal fell in on us as a noise that I would recognize anywhere nearly deafened me.

Evidently some of the shrapnel hit the Eraser 2.0's, because a lot of them fell back off the attack.

"MAX!" I heard Fang's voice yet again, coming from somewhere in the smoke.

Fang POV

"MAX!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I'd yelled more today than probably my entire life.

Dammit! I can't see a thing! Let alone Max!

"Angel! Take care of the New Erasers! I'll find Max! Gazzy, Iggy, go take care of the patrol tower! Nudge, come with me!" shouting out orders felt odd.

I flew in a beeline for the earth, knowing if it is closer than I expected, I'd be screwed.

"Fang?" I heard Max's weak shout from somewhere near me.

Skidding to a halt on the ground with Nudge landing next to me, I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled again.

"Max! Where are—,"

Max POV

I heard him. Fang was somewhere around me, and close.

"Max! Where are—,"

"FANG!" I could barely shout because of the debris and my wonderful condition.

But he heard me. Suddenly I felt his rope-strong arms encircle me. His arms wrapped fully around my emaciated body.

"MAX! Oh, my God! Are you okay?"

"Nudge! We have to go!" Fang shouted.

"Wait! Get Lucas." I could barely cough out the words.

Fang looked down at me with a quizzical look.

"Max, he's a whitecoat."

"No, he was trying to save me, really," I coughed a loud of gunk up again, "Please, get him."

Fang rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing he's so skinny; Nudge, pick him up. He's a little shorter than Max, so you should be able to carry him until we get far enough away from t…he Sch…. oooo…. ll….. MAX!"

Too much smoke, way too much smoke. The world went black, yet again.

Angel POV

"_You will turn and leave the bird children alone now. Do you understand? _Leave Now_."_

The New Erasers that were left, only a few, looked dazed and confused for a minute, then, on my orders, turned and launched themselves into the air and flew back to the other side of the cage and back into the hole.

I smiled despite myself. I was getting better at this everyday.

"Angel! U and A!" I heard Fang order through the clouds of smoke billowing around the general area.

Without hesitation, I launched myself into the air. He's got Max, but she's really weak.

_"Iggy, Gazzy, its time to go. Hurry and finish up!"_

_"Right on it, Angel."_

We were done here.

Fang POV

I scooped Max's legs up from under her as her eyes started to close. Thankfully her wings weren't out, so it was easier to carry her. But she'd lost so much weight, and so fast too. She felt light, and that's saying something for our kind.

Nudge had this whitecoat character in her arms as we flew out of the netting. She turned to give me a very confused look.

"If Max trusts him, we'll trust him."

I should've taken that advice with Ari, and I regretted it a little, but I had more important things to worry about now.

I beat my huge black wings against the air and rose up next to Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel, waiting higher in the air for us.

"I don't know how long I can carry him, Fang!" Nudge called from behind me.

"Hold on a little longer until we can get far enough away from the School."

"Okay, I'll try." Then, miraculously, the Nudge Channel was put on mute.

"You got her!" Iggy shouted as I got closer to him and he could somehow know that Max was in my arms.

"Yeah, I got her, now let's go."

I promised I wouldn't fail you this time, Max, and I that promise. Just please don't give up on me now.

**A/N: Okay, yeah, I didn't think I'd be able to end it in this chapter! It might be two more at most, but I have to go to bed now and get ready for school! Thank you for reading! Please review! Thank you so much!!**


	10. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters. I do own the plot for this story and Lucas. Thank you.**

**Double Digit Chapters!! Ahh!!**

Chapter Ten: The Aftermath

Flock POV

Flying almost as fast as they did on the way _to_ the School, the flock was soaring higher and higher in the air at faster speeds to get away from the School now.

Nudge had passed Lucas onto Iggy after nearly dropping him, he was conscious now, and rather uneasy in the arms of a blind, fourteen-year-old bird kid, but he cooperated anyway, trying to think light, weightless thoughts.

Max on the other hand was still out in Fang's arms.

Fang POV

We'd done it. We'd rescued Max and some whitecoat that was apparently a "good guy." But, if Max trusted him, we would; the last time I made the mistake of not trusting her judgment of someone, it really cost the flock.

I'd carried Max before while flying, but this time she was so _light_. Not saying that she wasn't before, but she was definitely more now.

With sheer determination, the flock and I soared through the air. I looked down at Max, laying still in my arms. Her face was a little paler than usual, her hair a thin, lighter blonde color. And her arms, oh God, our bones were light, therefore we weighed a lot less than we looked, but her wrists were bony, as were her cheekbones, elbows, and collarbone, and this was just what I could see.

But she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Suddenly Iggy flew up next to me with an irritated look on his face.

"He wanted to talk to you." Iggy said nodding down at Lucas.

"Thanks, um, Iggy?"

"Mm."

"What did you want?" I asked, probably a little too sharply. I looked down at Max, but her eyes were still shut and her body still limp.

"How is she doing?" he asked cautiously.

I looked over at him, then back to Max.

"How does it look? She's still out of it."

"Right. Sorry. Fang, right?"

I looked straight ahead and nodded, particularly getting annoyed.

"Yeah, she talked about you a lot."

What?

"I mean, she stopped talking all together after a while. She hasn't spoken a word in probably the past two months. The first month she was there she wouldn't stop sassing the headman and everyone else."

"Including you?" Iggy laughed.

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, she called me dog breath the first day." He recalled. I couldn't help but smile.

But he stole my thoughts and continued anyways.

"She kind of talks occasionally in her sleep."

What the hell?

"What were you doing in her room while she was asleep!?" I swear if he says something off, I'll knock him out of the sky right now.

"No! No, I mean, I was scheduled to check on her at night!" he added frantically.

Good, I'd scared the shit out of him.

"Some nights she would start screaming, others she'd just say your name, like, 'Fang, blood, your arm,' and so on. Then she'd talk about Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, the Gasman."

"Gazzy and the Gasman are the same person. Gazzy is just his nickname." Iggy explained.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, she was really worried about all of you. But, the first day there, the headman, whom she ended up calling Dr. Chump, made a deal with her that he wouldn't harm the flock if she cooperated with the tests."

Rage, guilt, sorrow, everything was bottled up in me now. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched Max's body closer to me than it already was.

_Look what they've done to you. You idiot. How could you let it go this far?_

_"She was doing what she thought was best, Fang."_

_"I know, I know, Angel."_

We flew another five or ten minutes until we got to Lake Mead and landed in our good 'ol cave next to the hawks.

"You're back! Finally!" I heard Total bark as we landed; Akila came running up behind him wagging her tail.

Everyone landed and Iggy set Lucas on the ground and stretched his arms; I was still holding Max.

"Fang? Total and Akila have a bed-type thing ready in the back. It's cooler back there, so they stock-piled all of our blankets back there."

"Thanks, Nudge." I said gruffly. I staggered back to the back of the cave. All the younger kids, plus Iggy and that Lucas guy, opened up a bag and started eating. But Lucas followed me to the back anyway.

Crouching down carefully, I set Max on the thin cushions on the floor and stroked her hair out of her eyes, the chunks that came out of her braid while we flew.

Turning, I took off my bag and dug out the first aid kit and felt her head. No fever, but she was a little cold.

The Lucas guy was still behind me, and it was getting irritating.

_"Angel, are you picking anything up from this guy?"_

_"He cares a lot about everyone's safety. But I don't think he's going to try and decapitate us."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Fang, don't worry about him and Max, he loves her because he feels bad for her, it's more of a 'I want to help you and get you away from the School' sort of feeling wafting off him."_

_"Thanks, Angel."_

Lucas POV

Standing behind Fang felt a little odd, he was younger than me, but already a heck of a lot taller. And to tell you the truth, kind of intimidating.

I stared down at the way he moved around Max—what could I say? I'm a—I mean—I _was_ a scientist; I was trained to look at the way things moved! –But the way he did move, he was so protective and careful around her, almost panicked. Apparently Max didn't get this hurt often…

I decided to try and risk my life and knelt down next to Fang. He shot me a poison look. I didn't blame him.

"Can I help at all, Fang?"

Fang POV

Chicken-legs knelt down next to me; he must not value his life very much…

"Can I help at all, Fang?"

I didn't look back at him, I focused on propping Max's head up on a bag for support, and checking her exposed skin on her arms for any major damage. I reached down and picked up her seemingly lifeless hand and cradled it in mine. I remember holding her hand while she was getting her chip out of her arm, and how scared she was at first. Now I was on the receiving end. I was scared to death right now.

"She's really strong, isn't she?"

I am about to lose it on this guy.

"Yeah." I answered, short, sweet, and to the point.

He sat there a few more moments, then got up and walked to the front of the cave.

I relaxed my muscles a little, but didn't let my guard down.

A little while later, he came back with a hotdog on a plastic bag, and a chunk of ham on another. He held the hotdog out for me.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, "I'm going to tell you the truth straight-up, Bud, I don't trust you. And quite frankly I don't like you very much. If you try and pull any funny business with the flock, or Max, I'll take you out." I said in a low, dark voice with every word true.

But the guy just shook his head.

"I understand, and I don't blame you at all. But please believe this, I do want to help you."

I stared at him, studying his every flinch. So I said that I'd trust him, but I didn't say how much.

Apparently getting comfortable around me, he squatted down again and sat cross-legged on the floor. He then raised the ham chunk to me.

"For Max, when she wakes-up I'm sure she'd want some real food."

I looked at the food and took it with my free hand, setting it on my other side.

"Thanks." Sorry, I can't help it; at least he was helping Max. I looked back down at her, real panic hitting toll.

She should've woken up by now, shouldn't she?

Max POV

I was starting to regain consciousness, I couldn't open my eyes just yet, but I did start to feel that I was laying on a different ground, the only nerves that had come back by now were the ones in my back. Then I realized something:

I wasn't in Fang's arms anymore.

Panic wanted to make me leap up, but I didn't get to far, I think the only thing I managed was a shaky breath. Then I felt a rough hand on my face, and my hand squeezed tightly, I tried to squeeze just a little bit, to let whoever was there know that _I_ still was. I barely got the energy, but miraculously, I did. Then, as if that used everything, I fell back into the darkness of before, every feeling in me gone.

Fang POV

While sitting holding Max's hand, and ignoring Lucas as much as I could, I saw Max take a jagged breath and squeeze my hand.

"Max? Are you waking up?"

But as soon as I asked, the breath that she took exhaled just as fast as it had come and her hand went limp again.

"Oh, God, oh, God, no. Max! Max, come on please talk! Please Max! Please at least do something!" I was in panic as I jumped onto my knees and shook her hand and patted her face.

Unfortunately, the little kids heard me, and of course Angel heard my panicked thoughts, and they all came rushing to the back of the cave.

Gazzy POV

I was sitting by the Cliffside with Iggy, watching the hawks flying in loops in the air, while Angel and Nudge cleaned up from dinner.

"Hey, Iggy, do you think that Max would let us make some bombs just for fun?"

I could tell that he was about to reply when he stopped dead and his face turned to dread. But the most disturbing was when I heard Fang pleading.

And trust me, he never did that.

Iggy POV

I'm not going to try to no brag about it, but I have amazing hearing. I'd also have great vision if the idiot whitecoats didn't screw that up. But I was secretly listening to Max's every heartbeat.

So I knew when I heard her heart skip a beat, flutter a moment, and then a beat slower than ever, I turned into panic mode. My conclusions were corrected when I heard Fang screaming.

I jumped to my feet as the Gasman jumped and followed me.

I ran as fast as I could without hitting any rocks, and I could sense Angel dashing along next to me with Nudge in tow.

As I got closer to Max, I could hear the faint flutter of her heart.

_She's still alive_.

Angel POV

It only took a moment. In a moment I was hearing Max's thoughts again. She was trying to figure out where she was, and then she tried to grip Fang's hand, to let him know she was okay. But it was too much. She'd already passed out again. Fang was panicking, Iggy was racing, jumping over large rocks that he somehow knew were there, and poor Gazzy and Nudge were in tow, not knowing what to make of all of this.

"Fang! What's going on?! I heard Max a minute ago, but then I lost her!"

Fang turned and looked at me, fear and concern clouding his face.

"I don't know." his lips barely moved.

Lucas POV

I was about to try and talk to Fang again when we saw Max take a jagged breath, faintly grasped his hand, and then fell back into unconsciousness.

"Here! I was trained in life-guarding!" I offered.

Fang turned and shot me a sheltered glance. I could tell he wasn't going to give in easily.

Suddenly the littlest girl, Angel, was screaming at Fang.

"Fang! What's going on?! I heard Max a minute ago, but then I lost her!"

Fang dropped his glance on me to turn and face Angel, his dark eyes full of dread.

"I don't know," he practically whispered.

I shook him, "Fang! Let me—,"

But he turned and his arm barreled across my chest, sending me flying against the wall.

I caught myself before I could smack against the stone, and staggered back to my feet.

Peering through he darkness I could see Fang leaning over Max, checking her pulse in her neck while Iggy calloused his hands across her body.

I looked over at Nudge.

"What is Iggy doing to her?" I asked, sheer curiosity filling my voice.

She looked up at me, her face quite frightened, "He's checking her body for bad injuries."

I thought about this for a moment, "But he's blind, how can he do that?"

"His other senses are better than any of ours; so he can feel little things that we may look over, like blood clots, bruises, and torn ligaments."

"Wow."

I watched in awe as Iggy and Fang tried to bring Max to this world.

I prayed that she wasn't gone.

**A/N: Yeah, this was kinda longer than I expected, so I'll prolong it a little longer! Thank you so much for the great reviews! Please tell me what you're thinking of it so far!**


	11. Dead?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters, but I do own Lucas and the plot. XD**

**Nearing the end!! Thank you for your support so, so, **_**so**_** much!! Sorry this couldn't get up sooner, school is so hectic, I've been there two days and I already have to change my classes around!! Ugh! Well, here's Chapter Eleven, enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Dead?

Max POV

I'm still out of it. I know I am because I can't feel a thing. I don't know where the hell I am, what's going on, or hell, even if I'm still alive!

Fang POV

My heart was racing, at first, now it was caught in the base of my throat, I couldn't say a thing, and I could barely breathe.

"Max...Max please, please come back, Max." I pleaded.

Angel came up on her other side and Gazzy and Nudge were standing behind me and Iggy, watching Max, all of us silently begging her to come to the "surface."

But Max just lay there, eyes shut, and body unresponsive as a stone. I could faintly hear the soft thumping of her heart, seemingly struggling to make it through this.

"What's the matter, Max?" I whispered, the chill of the cave making my voice shake. I was about to cry, and trust me, I don't cry.

I leaned down closer to her and clutched her hand. It was cold and still, like she was.

"Nudge? Can you get another sweater that we can put over her?" I heard Angel's little voice, soft and quite.

"Mm-hm."

She definitely should have woken up by now, right? She's still alive; I can't forget or doubt that. She was just so malnourished and all the smoke and flying debris didn't help matters.

"Fang?" I felt Nudge's hand tap my shoulder with the sweater.

I reached back unconsciously; I couldn't take my eyes off of Max for a minute. Grasping the soft cotton fabric of the sweater, I pulled it around and draped it across Max's frail chest, afraid that if it rested somewhere heavier that she'd break.

A few hours later nothing had changed with Max's condition. The younger kids started to get hungry, so Iggy, the Gasman, and Nudge went to town to do some grocery shopping. Angel was showing off Total and Akila to Lucas, who couldn't really get over the fact of a talking dog that was growing freaking wings.

I on the other hand, stayed crouched next to Max. I'd probably shifted positions three times in the past five hours. My feet were asleep and crunched underneath my weight. I did nothing but sit and watch Max's condition go up and down. I pressed my hand to her thin, pale, cold cheek and tried to urge her to at least open her eyes.

But I knew that just sitting here begging wasn't going to fix anything.

They say that if you talk to plants that they grow better; what if I talk to Max, or stay here with her? Will she come out of it faster?

With the shaking hand that was on her cheek, I moved it up to wipe her forehead, mostly checking for a fever, but she was just cold. I brushed her thin hair out of her face again and started to cry.

Angel POV

I heard Fang start to cry; his thoughts were a mess. But not many people can hear him cry, it's really soft. So I just ignored it as best I could so that Lucas wouldn't pick-up on anything.

Flock POV

Iggy, the Gasman, and Nudge brought back enough food for a few days, and decided the next day that it was time to show Lucas around Lake Mead. Angel didn't want to go at first, but Gazzy convinced her that they might need her if a rabid pig ran out in front of them.

Fang on the other hand hadn't slept or moved in over twenty-four hours…

Max POV

I inhaled deeply, my head still a tad dizzy, but I could actually _feel_. My back was stiff, like I hadn't moved in years. My right hand was being gripped between what felt like two pieces of strong, but tender stone. I was cold, and somewhere in the dark.

I couldn't yet open my eyes, even if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to see much at first anyways.

I took another good breath; thankful they weren't coming in gasps anymore.

Then I took in collection of the weight on my shoulder.

Total?

Angel?

Then it was gone after I took another shallow breath, and I felt a coarse hand stroke my face again.

"Max? Please tell me you can hear me. Just say something." I heard a pleading voice, close to my head, close to where the weight just was.

I coughed; actually it was more of a gagging. Beautiful.

Like I just woke up from a bad dream, I remembered what happened before I passed out:

The New Breeds, Lucas, battling, being kidnapped, Dr. Chump, my frail body, the explosion, the night it all happened. And then how relieved I was when I heard Fang coming through the smoke from the explosion, looking for me. Then I remembered his arms, cut like confetti with the evil Eraser's machete. I felt so guilty.

"Fang…"

I heard someone gasp, "Max? Are you finally awake?"

"I-I'm sorry." I forced myself to at least say those words. If I was dead, and I just thought I heard Fang's voice in the smoke, and the arms that I thought were his were actually an Eraser 2.0's wrapping around me, I wanted to make sure I had a relatively clean slate before I was completely dead.

I felt my right hand clutched tighter, I couldn't be dead, it didn't hurt after you were dead, did it?

"Max?!" I heard an angel's panicked voice, but angel's never panicked…

"I-I'm sorry." I was whispering the words now.

Suddenly I was catapulted into the air and into a stone chest. My eyes flew open automatically as I breathed in Fang's familiar scent.

"Fang?"

But he was crying.

I had to be dead, Fang never showed emotions, let alone cried.

But, does that mean he died too?

"Fang, oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Fang, I'm so, so sorry." I was blubbering like a hyper Nudge.

I felt his chest quiver as he took a breath, then pulled me closer to him and pressed my face against his shoulder.

"No, no."

I felt moisture in my eyes as I realized that we were both definitely dead.

"It's all my fault, you shouldn't be like this!" I started blubbering, then pushed myself away from his warm arms and put my own hands to my face and shook my head.

But he evidently wasn't having any of my blaming. I felt his iron grasp lock onto my shoulders and gently, but forcefully pull me up to look at him.

His face was flushed with tears, his eyes full of relief and something else.

"What shouldn't I be like? You're the one that's been in a coma for the past two days! And look at you, Max. You look like you were deprived of food for a year."

"But, aren't we?" I was really confused now.

"What do you mean 'we'? We're both okay, you're okay, you're finally here."

"Does that mean you've been here long?" I asked, feeling guiltier than ever.

Fang laughed despite almost choking on his spit. "I've been here with you since you came here." He explained slowly, and then pulling me closer into his chest, he embraced me again.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"So, we aren't dead?"

I felt his chest quiver as he held back a laugh, "You thought we were dead?"

"Well, I knew you were cut deeply, and I thought I heard an angel…just now…"

"An angel?"

My face flushed in the darkness. I'm sure he could feel my heart rate accelerate.

"You must've been my angel…" I whispered, mostly to myself.

Fang? My angel? What the heck?

He swung my feet over his lap so I was sitting in it, I tried to move, but he cradled me like I cradled Angel or the Gasman after they had a bad dream.

My head was rested in the safest, most comfortable and desired place in the world: on Fang's shoulder. Fang's head on the other hand was on my head.

Did I love him? Like, really and truly love him? He's been like my brother for so long, has it just surfaced? Or is it just that I am just now admitting it to myself?

"Thank you, Max." Fang whispered as he rocked us back and forth.

I looked up, "Wha—," but Fang had swooped his head down and kissed me, straight on the mouth.

My heart did a huge jump and I turned stiff. Fang was cautious at first, but ended up placing his hand behind my head and holding onto my waist with the other.

Then, you will never guess what I did.

I leaned into him and wrapped my freaking arms around him. Yes, I was enjoying this. Did I love him? Well, at this point and time, lets just call a spade a spade and go along with it…yes!

I started to get dizzy, then remembered to breathe. I broke apart from Fang for a second to restore my consciousness.

Then Fang leaned down and kissed me again. He pulled back faster this time and buried his face in my thin hair.

"Don't try anything this stupid again, Max. You had everyone scared, and me. I felt like it was my fault you were kidnapped, then you sent us away whenever we tried to help."

I sat there for a moment, accessing my options: (a) say sorry, (b) fly off in embarrassment, (c) kiss him again to shut him up.

And most shocking of all, I thought he was done with his guilt-trip, but he continued.

"Your health is practically shot to hell, Max. You're pale as a ghost and thin, way too thin.

"But, but you always look beautiful." He whispered so silently I almost didn't hear it.

I curled downward and hid my face in my hands. Way too embarrassed to come out of the safety of my shell.

"Just, don't do it again."

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on it." I said lightly.

He reached over and as he moved away, I moved with him, but he chuckled and handed me a ham sandwich and Coke.

It was just then that I realized how long it had been since I had any real food, or food period. I gratefully took the offering and wolfed it down like a ravenous hyena.

Fang, seemingly unwilling to set me down, reached behind him again and pulled out more food. I looked up at his face, his coal-dark hair falling slightly over it and his dark eyes, watching my every move. I also noticed the dark, insomniac circles underneath his eyes.

Warily, I reached up and touched his face, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"When did you sleep last?"

"About two or three nights ago, but I think I fell asleep on you earlier."

"Fang! Get some freaking sleep! You're going to get sick!"

He didn't answer me, just stared back with doubtful eyes.

"Crap! How's your arm, Fang? Did it heal quick?"

He looked down almost regretfully at his arm, "Nah, it just started healing about a week ago, after I was sure that I'd see you again."

"Weird."

He chuckled a little and handed me a second Coke.

**A/N: Okay, well, there you have it! I know, it was a little sappy, but whatever. Max woke up. Next Chapter you'll really see what's in store for Lucas! Thank you! Please review! **

**And thanks for all who do review!! You ROCK!!**


	12. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, although I wish I did because it's the most amazing idea EVER!! Woot Woot!! Thank you James Patterson!!**

**Sorry for the wait, here's Chapter 12, the end! **

Chapter Twelve: Thank You

Angel POV

Lucas and everyone was throwing rocks in the water and betting who could skip it the furthest; somehow Iggy won and the poor fish were scared.

"Angel! You should come over and toss a few rocks! It's really fun and it can relieve your stress, cause you know we've all had enough of _that_ lately! But really, I want to see how far you can wing it! No pun intended…"

"Nudge, shh, I'm listening." I usually wasn't _too_ bossy, but I thought I heard Max's coherent thoughts again.

Gazzy noticed the look on my face and walked over to me. His pale blonde hair like mine was blowing slightly in the wind. He needed it cut again.

"Sis, what's the matter?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulders.

I looked up at him. _"I think I just heard max."_

"Really?!" he screamed.

"What! What's going on!? What did you hear Angel! Hey! Talk to me over he—_muhrp_." Iggy had slapped his hand over her ongoing mouth.

"Be quiet, Nudge. Now, can someone fill _me_ in?" Iggy asked impatiently.

I gave them all the 'one-minute' signal and concentrated really hard in the direction of the cave.

_"I'm so glad you're not dead."_ I heard Max weeping in her thoughts.

"I HEARD MAX!!" I exclaimed.

Max POV

I laid my head down on Fang's shoulder again after I'd eaten my seventh ham sandwich and downed four Cokes.

I was so glad that I really heard his voice in the smoke. So glad that he wasn't dead.

I felt his rope-tight arms wrap around me, like a statue coming to life before my eyes. I couldn't help that I loved him so much. I started crying again.

Fang POV

After Max had finished her feast she laid back down on my shoulder. She was so scared and weak. Two things that she isn't used to feeling like, trust me.

Not knowing what else to do, and glad that I could finally hear her normal breathing again, I wrapped my arms around her. What else am I supposed to do?

I felt her back quiver a little as she started crying. I rubbed my knuckles between her wings where she liked it and shushed her. I'd done it plenty of times when Angel was scared, so it wasn't anything new to me.

"It's okay, Max." Really, it is, and you have no idea how okay it really is right now.

She sniffled and nodded her head. My shirt was soaked, my stomach had butterflies, and my heart felt so full that it could burst.

"Wh-where's the rest of the flock?" she stuttered.

"MAX!" I heard Angel practically crash-land on the front of the cave entrance.

"Here." I whispered, and then pulled my arms away from her so she could sit halfway up. Not soon after I let go of her she seemed to remember that she was actually sitting on my lap, still.

Max POV

Shit! I'm sitting on Fang's lap! When did this happen? How did I get up here?

"Angel, baby!" I exclaimed when the tiny figure collapsed in a heap of sobs and clutching onto my neck.

"Max! Oh, my God! You're finally awake! Are you okay, oh, man! Have you eaten yet? Fang has given you food, right? Oh, I'm so happy!"

"I love you too, Nudge."

"Max? Max!"

The Gasman came rushing around the other two girls and hugged me.

"Max? Are you awake?"

"Back here, Ig." I said, sounding very weak and tired. Soon his footsteps were rushing to the back of the cavern.

"You're up!" I heard Lucas exclaim not far from me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…Lucas! You're still alive!" I looked at Fang over my shoulder. "That means you saved him…"

Fang shrugged, "Only cause you fainted after you said it, so I figured it'd be like a last request."

I rolled my eyes and kissed the little kids, who were still hugging and crying and laughing at me.

"Would you like to go and watch the sunset, Max?" I heard Iggy ask.

The sunset, the last one I saw I was about to be devoured by Eraser 2.0's, this would be a great change.

"That sounds great, Iggy." The kids jumped up and raced to the front of the cave and Iggy followed at a more relaxed pace. Fang slid me off of his lap and stood up to brush off his pants. Lucas stayed standing where he was.

Fang stretched up and cracked all over.

"When was the last time you stood up?"

He shrugs.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my knees, bracing myself to get up. I pushed down but it seemed like my legs wouldn't move very well.

Fang looked down at me with concern, "Do you need some help? It might not be good anyways for you to stand so soon after waking up." Then he bent down and put one arm around my waist and stood up slowly.

"Do you need any help?" Lucas asked politely.

I saw Fang shoot him a poison glare and wondered how those two got along while I was out.

"Thanks, Lucas, but I think he's got me."

Lucas nodded and walked about five foot in front of us. I swayed at first and almost fell over again when Fang and I first stood up, but eventually regained my balance and could at least shuffle my feet a little more.

"How in the hell did I stand-up in that cage?" I mumbled as I watched my feet scuffle across the dirt.

"I'm going to guess that it was a lot of will power." Fang answered.

I nodded and continued towards the front of the cave.

Fang POV

Max leaned on me with almost all her weight. She kept trying to stand on her own, but failing. And if Chicken Legs didn't stop bugging the crap out of me then I was going to hurl him into the lake with rocks in his shoes.

We finally reached the edge of the cliff and I sat Max down gently as I could on the rock, and then sat down next to her myself, Lucas thought better of it and went to sit on the other side of Nudge and Iggy.

Max POV

We sat watching the sunset over the water of Lake Mead. Angel was sitting on one side of me and reached over to take my hand. I held hers and squeezed it.

I looked around the cliff edge at my flock and Lucas. Nudge was explaining the warmth and the colors of the sunset to Iggy and the Gasman had his arm around Angel's shoulders. I looked over next to me at Fang, who still had one hand in the small of my back.

Unlike the others, he was staring straight at me, therefore causing our eyes to lock when I glanced over at him. I smiled a corny, last minute smile and he looked back out at the water.

_"Max?"_

I almost jumped when I heard Angel's sweet voice in my head.

_"Yes, sweetie?"_

_"Fang's thinking about you."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm just saying! He's really happy right now."_

_"Angel, where are you going with this?"_

No reply. I shot her a glance out of the corner of my eye, but she was talking quietly to the Gasman.

After the sun finally set we all stood up and started a fire. Well, except me, Total and Akila drug the sweaters and such from the back of the cave so I could sit on something comfortable.

"I'm fine, really! I want to help cook dinner!" I complained.

Fang scooted back and sat down next to me, "Hotdog?" he asked.

I let out a huff and took the food. I was starving again.

After everyone ate we were all sitting out watching for shooting stars when Lucas came around the front.

"Um, I think this would be the best time for me to leave, this way the School can't track me by sight."

"You're leaving already?!" I exclaimed as I tried to get up on my own, which I did by the way!

"Well, I need to find another job, and probably warn all my family so in case the School calls and wants to know my whereabouts. I'll probably have to--,"

Without warning I jumped and hugged him around his neck.

"Thank you so much." I practically sobbed into his shirt.

In a minute the whole flock—minus Fang—was patting Lucas on the back and thanking him.

Fang POV

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him in half a second.

_"Fang, just come and say thanks, if it wasn't for him, Max wouldn't be alive."_

Angel POV

Fang wasn't too happy with the way Max had leaped on Lucas. He had some pretty graphic thoughts about hurting him…

Fang POV

After the rest of the flock detached themselves from Lucas, including Max, I went over to stand next to her because she looked like she was about to pass out from the sudden movement. To my surprise she leaned over onto me.

"Thank you again so much Lucas, please be careful." She said.

Lucas nodded and then looked at me.

I looked away and led Max to the pile of cloth that she was positioned on, her frail and weak body almost moving robotically.

"I'll be right back." I whispered as I sat her down. She smiled at me and lay back, probably about to fall asleep like the rest of the flock except Iggy.

I raced down the slope to where Lucas had started walking.

"Lucas!"

He turned around and waved, moron.

"Hey, Fang. Did she go to sleep already?"

"I think so, um."

"You don't have to say thanks, I should be thanking you. She's a strong person, you're really lucky."

"What?"

"She was really worried about you guys when she was in the School. You were all she talked about while she talked for the first month, aside from some pretty graphic threats, although they seemed more like brutal promises…anyways, you're just a really lucky guy."

Humph, never heard this one before.

"Well, good luck, and, thanks." I said as I turned and snapped out my wings and soared back to the cave.

I landed on the eave and Iggy was sitting there, looking up as if he could actually see the stars.

"How'd it go with Chicken Legs? Do I need to help you dig a hole?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, and I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy."

He laughed, "I'll take first watch, you need to rest."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I went to sit against the wall a few feet away from Max and closed my eyes.

Max POV

"Is that as fast as you can run?"

I pedaled my feet as hard as I could against the hard dirt that had the liquid blood-red tint.

I was back in the cage at the School.

Fear and confusion filtered my senses, I tried to snap my wings out, but the muscles wouldn't comply. I looked behind me to see Lucas holding his own against a group of Eraser 2.0's.

"What's going on?" I screamed. What happened? I was with the flock, Fang kissed me, and we watched the sunset on the edge of the cliff!

I looked to the west and noticed the sun was on the edge of the horizon, I did a 360 to see if I could see the flock at all.

But no one was there.

I heard snarling and looked over my shoulder to see a group of Eraser 2.0's charging for me. The first one grabbed a hold of my shoulder, it's claws sinking into my flesh and shaking me.

"Max! Max!"

My heart gave a giant leap and I turned to see Fang, not a foot above me, shaking my shoulder, Iggy behind him.

"Is she up? What's the matter?"

"Go back to watch, Ig, she's okay now." Fang said as the panic cleared out of his eyes.

I was sweating and felt dizzy again. "I-I-I need some air." I stuttered.

"Okay, let's go, come on." Fang said as he helped me up again.

"Iggy, we're going on a walk, keep a watch out and if you get tired, wake-up Nudge." I heard Fang say.

We didn't walk far when Fang sat me down on a log and brushed the thin hair out of my eyes.

He sat down next to me and looked at me, "What happened, Max? What was your nightmare about?"

I felt the fiery tears welling up in my eyes as I remembered the nightmare.

Fang POV

Max sat there for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

She explained in detail of her second run in with the Eraser 2.0's in dream form. I sat there and nodded, at least she knew I was here.

I thought of her, sitting on the edge of the cave today, simply glowing because she was with her family again. I started to get butterflies in my stomach again.

"Fang?"

I looked down at her to see that she'd pulled herself into a tight ball, like I had when she was gone. I scooted over closer to her and thought about putting my arm around her.

"Fang, this isn't a dream, right?"

I smiled, "No, this is real."

She nodded her head. "Just making sure." She said with a huge yawn.

"Are you ready to go back to the cave?" We'd been here for at least 20 minutes.

She shivered a little, then moved closer over to me so that she was laying on me.

"I feel so weak, Fang."

She must be sleepwalking or something, because my Max that I know would never admit something freely like that.

"You are a lot less healthy than you used to be, you're actually worse than Angel was when we first got her back."

"Mm-hm. I know." She was getting drowsier.

I hesitantly put my arm around her back and brushed her thin hair away from her face.

"Thank you, Fang." She mumbled, obviously about to fall asleep right here.

"No problem, Max. We should probably go now, you don't want to sleep on the ground out here, and neither do I."

"Okay, can you help me up?"

"Yeah." I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her paper-light body up.

"I love you, Fang."

Oh jeez.

"Um."

She leaned over onto me and almost tripped on a tree root, I caught her as she almost face-planted the earth. She looked up at me and smiled; God, how I loved her smile, especially like this, so carefree.

"Opps." She laughed.

"Max?"

She looked up at me.

"I, uh, I love you too."

She smiled again and set her head on my shoulder.

"Good, cause I'm not that sleepy yet, I'm still coherent, and I'm not drugged this time."

I felt my stomach do a million twists and my face got redder.

She stopped and looked up at me, then, standing on her tiptoes, kissed my cheek.

Max POV

Yeah, I was plenty awake. And he finally returned my feelings. He'd said 'I love you too.' What I've been worried about for so long was tossed out the window. I loved Fang, more than a brother, I don't know how much more he loved me, but at least he finally said it. And I was back home, safe with my family.

_**Fin.**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it! It was a very fun piece to write. I want to thank all of those who gave me such encouraging reviews!! You all rock! I have an idea for a short story, but I have a lot of work and stuff going on with school, so I'll type when I have time. Again, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
